Festival of Fusions
by The Lightning Flash
Summary: A series of short fusions. Including 'Sleeping Beauty', Mary Poppins', and 'Hunchback of Notre Dame'. Generally fused with the Disney versions.
1. Sleeping Handsome

**A/N: A series of fusions. All Completely Unrelated (except for the Ace Lightning thing). There's a different one per chapter. Beta-ed by Sarah. **

**Sleeping Handsome.**

Mounted upon her noble steed the Lightning Flash, Princess Sparx drew the Sword of Jacob and began to slice her way through the thick jungle of Spiders' cobwebs. Three fairies, Mark, Chuck, and Kat, flew beside her, their dresses rustling, using magic to strengthen her blade. Sparx cut her way through the final strand of silk and smiled triumphantly at the tower that loomed before her. There was a flash of light, and Lady Illusion appeared, blocking Sparx' way. Chuck waved his enchanted laptop, and the Shield of Justice materialised in Sparx' free hand. She held the shield steady and lunged at Lady Illusion with her sword. The evil sorceress jumped back and enveloped herself in a haze of bright light. The light grew and grew before fading out, revealing a huge green spider with a pattern of black webs on her back, and whose fangs dripped with poison. She hissed before preparing to strike at Sparx with her fangs. The three fairies took refuge behind a tree, their magic no match for the sorceress'. Sparx jumped back just in time and fired a bolt from her sword. It hit its target dead on and the beast stumbled back in angry surprise. Sparx steadied the Flash and began aiming bolts at the beast's eyes. The lightning blinded the beast, and Sparx plunged her blade into its heart. It let out one long, painful howl before plunging off a handy nearby cliff.

Sparx jumped off the Flash and walked to the edge to look at the ground below. She turned to the three fairies, who came out of hiding after they'd seen the giant spider's demise.

"My sword, if you don't mind." The princess waved her hand regally in the direction of the ground below the cliff.

Chuck shook his magical laptop again, and the sword pulled its way out of its victim's heart, and into the hand of its mistress.

"Now for phase two." Sparx set off for the tower door, and, after kicking it down, climbed up the flight of many stairs.

She entered a well-lit room, where streams of sunlight shone down on the blonde-headed figure in the bed, glinting off his crown.

"Prince Ace," Sparx murmured. "My true love."

She knelt beside the bed and brushed a strand of hair from his forehead. A slight rustle behind her reminded her of the fairies' presence, and she turned and glared at them. They all filed out, Kat in particular looking disappointed.

Princess Sparx turned back to Prince Ace, and, leaning over him, was about to caress his lips with her own when he sat up suddenly, and she was thrown back, landing on the floor with a jolt.

"Woah!"

"Sparx, _move_!" he yelled at her.

"Wha . . . ?" Sparx looked at him in dazed confusion.

"Get up, we have to go fight!" Prince Ace's face slowly faded into Ace Lightning, Lightning Knight, and he was glaring at Sparx, pulling at the rugs of her bed and telling her to wake up.

She sighed and scrambled out of bed. "Let's go slay the dragon, then."

**A/N: That poor button down there rarely gets used by you guys. Keep him company?**


	2. Cyborg of Notre Dame

**A/N: It's possible that I got some of the charas and their 'names' mixed up or wrong. I don't know this story very well. And thanks to Sarah Frost for Lady I.'s name in this one:) And Hey, I like goats, and I like Sparx, so why not?**

**The Cyborg of Notre Dame. **

"Random!" Elspeth burst through the tower door, supporting an injured looking soldier. "His name is Phoebace, he was hurt by Lord Frolo."

"Bring him in here." Random led the way to a small bedroom, his head bowed in its customary manner, an unconscious attempt at hiding his deformities.

Elspeth helped the injured man onto the bed and started dressing his wounds. Phoebace gazed up at her, and his eyes were filled with adoration, a feeling Elspeth seemed to reciprocate. Random rolled out to his bells, gazing down at the troubling scene on the ground a long way below. The grand old city of Conestoga Hills was filled with smoke, and the cries of many suffering Knights. Random could just see a small puppet theatre, where he knew Googler was spinning a fantastical tale to a small gathering of children. Three stone gargoyles, Mark, Chuck, and Kat, stirred to life and joined their friend.

"You were wrong," he told them. "She loves Phoebace."

They were interrupted by the sound of hoofs clipping on the wooden floor. Elspeth's goat, Sparx, placed her hoofs on the stone ledge and looked down to the street below, searching for Protiace's horse, the Lightning Flash. Random absently patted her behind the ears, before rolling his way back to the bedroom. He arrived just in time to see Elspeth and Phoebace share a kiss. He looked away, trying to ignore his breaking heart, and Elspeth came out a few moments later.

"I have to go now, promise me you'll look after him?" Seeing Random's hesitation, Elspeth squeezed his hand. "Promise me."

"I . . . promise."

"Thank you," Elspeth pulled off her necklace, the charm of which was an amulet. "Follow this if you need me." She called Sparx and left the belltower quietly.

Random occupied his hands with scrap pieces of metal while he waited for the soldier to regain his strength, moulding them into small people and placing them in the model cityhe had created over the many years he had spent up here. His mind, however, was dwelling on the trouble he knew he would be in if Lord Frolo found out that he was hiding a fugitive and helping a gypsy. But Elspeth had been the first person to show Random kindness, and Random would rather die than lose that.

**A/N: Button is cold.**


	3. Lord Poppins

**A/N: This one is scary, you've been warned.**

**Lord Poppins. **

Ace and Sparx, the two Banks children, ran down the stairs and into the lounge room of their large house.

"Father, we wrote a list of all the traits our nanny should have!" Ace said excitedly, and Sparx nodded in agreement.

Kilobyte Banks leaned back in his large chair and held out his hand. "I suppose I should see it, then."

"Oh, Kilobyte. Do show some enthusiasm!" admonished his wife, Illusion Banks.

"Can _we_ read it, father?" piped up Sparx.

"Fine. But no singing!"

"He should be friends with many dingy street workers," began Ace, taking care to keep any tunefulness from his voice. "Take small children into dangerous dimensions and the homes of laughing clown-like freaks, bring disease carrying birds into the house, force vile poisons down our throats, have a carpet bag filled with dangerous implements, and encourage hopeless attempts at flight by helping us jump off rooftops."

Lady Illusion Banks nodded her approval at the two children. "He sounds suitable."

"No, he doesn't!" Kilobyte Banks stood up, snatching the list from his son's hand. "Any nanny of yours will be a respectable computer programmer who is capable of handling such untamed youth!"

"Yes, father," Ace looked at the floor, ignoring his sister's prodding elbow.

"And furthermore," Kilobyte began tearing the list into small pieces and dropped it into the fireplace. "You two will"

"Excuse me, sir," interrupted the Banks' family maid, Rotgut.

"What is it?" snapped Kilobyte, annoyed at being interrupted.

"There's someone here to see you . . . No one ever comes to visit Rotgut." the maid shuffled off, and a tall, cloaked figure stood in his place.

"Greetings! I am Lord Poppins, the befriender of dingy street workers, dangerous dimension and suspicious house visiting, diseased bird loving, vile poison forcing, suspicious carpet bag owning, hopeless attempts at flight encouraging nanny you requested." He lowered his magical flying staff and approached Kilobyte, after slamming the door on three singing chimney sweeps, who went by the names of Mark, Chuck, and Kat.

Kilobyte ignored the nanny's proffered hand, and Lady Illusion took it instead. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nanny Poppins. I assume you have resumes?"

"Why, yes. Murder charges, broken paroles, several bank robberies, _and_ I can sing!"

"Excellent." Lady Illusion turned to her husband. "Kilobyte, he sounds perfect, and the children _need_ a bad role model. Look at them." she pointed at the two children, gazing at the nanny like a pair of cherubs. "They are far too sweet."

"Please father?" Ace and Sparx turned imploring eyes on Kilobyte.

"Oh, fine!"

Pigface the cook and Rotgut the maid came dancing out of the kitchen, and countless chimney sweeps slid down the chimney and joined them. Kilobyte clamped his hands over his ears as everyone else burst into song.

**A/N: Just look at that lonely little button!**


End file.
